Power Rangers Ninja Fury
500 years ago, in Japan, a group of aliens called Youkai tried to take over the Watanabe family dojo, so they could use it as a strong hold and send monsters into their world. Rangers Allies * Ninjor * Dr. Karen Johnson * Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers Express Force *Power Rangers Animal Force Civilains * Marah * Kapri Weapons Gear Vehicles Zords Villains Monsters Episodes # The Way Of The Fury Part 1: With the passing of the Legendary Ninja, the Phantom Force is freed once again and it's time for the five descendants of Legendary Ninja, Lucas, Quinn, Nate, Max and Monica to become the Ninja Fury Rangers and protect the world from the Phantom Force. Ned returns to his hometown when a horde of armored soldiers attack. # The Way Of The Fury Part 2: After their first encounter with the Phantom Force, the five Ninja Fury Rangers train at the Ninja Dojo. Lucas gives some Ninjutsu advice to the others but Nate, who is a genius about that, doesn’t agree with him. The five heroes start their ninjutsu training. However, Lucas confronts Nate, who's standoffish attitude has worn thin. # A New Enemy Appears: Max is obsessed with licenses and permits. His ninja training is no exception and he carries his textbooks all the time. Skate Phantom appears and Max, wanting to be on the same level as Ned and Isaac, faces it alone with a plan carefully based on the principles and strategies of his books. Meanwhile, Mrs. Foxy, page of the Phantom Force, appears before Lucas and Bruticus, spearhead of the Phantom Force, appears before Nate, Quinn and Monica. The power of Bruticus is something they have not faced before! # The Trumpeting Comrade: As the Ninja Fury Rangers still training while Lucas is taking a break. Until, Fridge Phantom attacks. Meanwhile, Mrs. Foxy tries to order Bruticus to gather human fears which he rejects it. # Outer Space Ally: The new Antenna Phantom, has appeared in the city. When the Ninja Fury Rangers arrive, they find that it has just been giving balloons to children. The Phantom claims it just wants to be popular. The ninjas decide to watch it for a while, taking turns. However, Monica is unable to get enough sleep since she is continuing with her university studies. She dreams of becoming a scientist, but has started to have doubts about whether she can be both a student and a Ranger. Then, Lucas and Antenna Phantom disappear… # Full Speed Ninjas: Five flashy Bots seem to be causing a “thick air” event, and when Simon goes to investigate, it turns out the problem was being caused by a Phantom . After arresting the red one , Simon starts interrogating him. He claims to be a ninja fighting Phantom and that he’ll show Simon. While this uneven pair squabble, Mrs. Foxy and the Bots are putting a terrible plan in progress. # A Lesson To Learn: The NinjaFury Rangers take a midterm exam to see how much they have progressed in their training. However, only Lucas needs to retake the exam. Meanwhile, the Clarinet Phantom appears and the remaining four face it. However, Bruticus appears and the team is no match for him. Dissatisfied, he demands that they bring Lucas, having Clarinet Phantom keep Quinn hostage. In the meantime, Mrs. Foxy appears before John and offers to free Quinn in exchange for the "End Shuriken". # The Ninja Clash: After the defeat the team suffered against Bruticus, Jack has brought two new teachers: Aurico/Red Alien Ranger and Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger. After seeing the Ninja Fury Rangers in action, the teachers sternly declare that the team lacks strength and that Lucas is not even up to par. # The Ninjas Who Leapt Through Time!: As the Ninja Fury Rangers battle Clock Phantom, they travel to the past and meet a younger Lucas and Quinn and save them from Clock Phantom. Now, they must defeat Clock Phantom and save time and space before its too late. # Magician Ninja: Nate's mother, Jenette arrives to take Nate and tells him that he is no longer the Ninja Fury Blue Ranger. However, Carpet Phantom attacks. What will Nate choose: continuing being the Ninja Fury Blue Ranger or going back to learning magic? # Ninja From The Countryside: John has been attacked. The team creates a plan to lure the attacker in. The culprit, who fell squarely into the trap, was the guitar carrying Roger. After the team surrounds him, he transforms into the Ninja Fury Gold Ranger . His flashy techniques send the Ninja Fury Rangers flying away. Meanwhile, the Shovel Phantom appears. The Ninja Fury Rangers arrive at the scene only to find Lloyd already there. What are his intentions? # Bye,Bye Robo Zord!: John has told Roger that he’ll take him in as a disciple if he can defeat his grandchildren.Roger becomes a helper at the dojo and now takes care of everyone. However, at the same time, he takes even the slightest opportunity to attack so battle can start anywhere. Meanwhile, Bruticus, wanting to settle the score with the “red one”, asks Mrs. Foxy to set things so they can have their battle and in exchange, he’ll concentrate on bringing Lord Bane back afterwards. It is then that Kettle Phantom and a Bones Phantom appear. Lucas on Robo Zord and Isaac on Dragon Zord face the Bones Phantom while Anne and the rest face Kettle Phantom. However, Robo Zord suddenly runs away and goes hiding in the mountains. It seems to have something to say to Lucas. Monica puts together a Striker translator and the team asks Robo Zord about how he feels. See Also Category:PurpleRanger (User)